That so Wilt
by wiltsfan1993
Summary: Wilt accidently steals Raven's visions and something bad is going to happen. A little WiltFrankie fluff in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

That so Wilt

Disclaimer: This is a "Fosters home for imaginary friends" "That So Raven" crossover. I do not own either show.

Summary: Chelsea is helping out at Fosters. Raven and Eddie decide to help. Raven gives Wilt a hand shake and BAM! Wilt all of a sudden accidentally steals Raven's powers to see into the future. There will be a WiltFrankie fluff in later chapters.

Chapter 1: Let me introduce ourselves

"Now Raven this is a house full of imaginary friends and don't embarrass me in front of Wilt" Chelsea said to Raven at the door step of Fosters.

"Who's Wilt?" Raven said. "He's just this imaginary friend I have a crush on" Chelsea said, blushing.

"You're in love, with an imaginary friend" Raven said a little freaked out. "Why?"

"Well, he's cute and kind, helpful, and is a ladies man" Chelsea said gazing out into space day dreaming.

"I won't. I hope he is a humanoid" Raven said. Chelsea rang the doorbell.

Someone opened the door. It was a tall red imaginary friend.

"Hi Wilt" Chelsea said gazing at his stalk eyes. "Hey Chels" Wilt said letting them in.

20 seconds of silent kind of scared Wilt because all Chelsea did was stare at him dumbfounded with a stupid grin on her face so decided to break the silence.

"(Fake cough) So Chelsea aren't you going to introduce me to your friend" Wilt said.

"This is my friend Caveman" Chelsea said still looking at him and yet pointing to Raven. "I mean Steveman Craven" Chelsea said a little confused.

"I'm Raven" Raven said holding her hand out for a handshake.

"That name sounds cool" Wilt said shaking her hand. All of a shock went up his arm sending it to his brain which gave him a headache.

"Thank you" Raven said pulling her hand back. Wilt held his head.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, just a temporary headache that lasts for a split second" Wilt said.

"Hey what's chillin'?" it was Eddie. "What is up Wilt-man?" Eddie said gripping a hold of Wilt's hand and giving him a couple of pats on the back. "I don't know. Let me check" Wilt said joking looking up at the ceiling. "Hey, Hey, You're alright" Eddie said.

"You 2 know each other" Chelsea said.

"Yeah. Me and him played a game of b-ball the other day" Eddie said.

"Yeah. It was funny though when you started to pout" Wilt said.

"That's because first of all I lost and second the wind blew making you make that shot" Eddie said with a pouty face.

All of a sudden Wilt stared out into space. He saw a vision.

_(Vision)_

"_Give me one good reason why I should give this back" Bloo said holding a cupcake from Sandy the baby kitten in a pink sundress._

_(End of vision)_

"I got to go. See ya Chels" Wilt said walking up the foyer.

"Bye-Bye Wilt" Chelsea said, blushing.

"He seems nice" Raven said.

"What a lady killer" Chelsea said making a cat hiss while pretending to swipe someone like a cat.

"Yeah" Rave said a little freaked out.

To be continued...

Disclaimer: Sorry that this was pointless. It will get better. I had this story stuck in my head for a long time and couldn't get the beginning right. Don't kill me. Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I love Wilt. He is the best. I also love WiltFrankie pairings. I don't own "Fosters home for imaginary friends" or "That so Raven", but I do own Wilt. My adoption papers are right here. In your face!!! Just kidding.

A little skateboard mishap

Wilt stayed in his room, thinking about what he saw. He was probably delusional.

"Hey give that back! Its mine" a little girl screamed. Wilt went to check to see what it was. "Too late. You tripped and I got it" Bloo said. "I said give it back" the girl screamed. Wilt opened the door. He saw Sandy. Sandy was this little tan kitten with a pink sundress and blonde hair.

"Give me one good reason why I should give this back" Bloo said.

"Because I said so" Wilt said. This spooked Bloo.

"Wilt what are you doing here" Bloo said, hiding the cupcake behind his back.

"I saw that. Now give it back to Sandy" Wilt said.

"But Wilt. It's the last one" Bloo whined.

"It doesn't matter. It's hers not yours" Wilt said.

"Fine" Bloo said literally shoved the cupcake to Sandy.

"Ya!" Sandy said enjoying her treat.

Wilt smiled. He gazed into space again.

_(Vision)_

_Frankie is walking downstairs with a basket of laundry. She walks downstairs and slips on a skateboard and tumbles down the stairs._

_(End of vision)_

He came back into reality.

"Hey Wilt Buddy. You okay. You were sounding like Mac's mom there then dazed off into space" Bloo said. "** Gasp **the Galactic overlord has controlled your mind! He's sending you messages through your brain"

"I gotta go. I have stuff to do" Wilt said running off.

"Yeah. To make sure we all get sucked into a time portal into 3321 into the future so that way you can control our minds too. I will stop you" Bloo said.

Meanwhile while Bloo was being a moron Raven decided to help Frankie and Chelsea with the laundry. It was never her big subject in life.

"Do you know how to work a washer?" Frankie asked Raven. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm cool. They did always called me the washernator" Raven lied.

"Well you can work on Wilt's socks. The weird thing is they don't smell bad" Frankie said.

Right when Raven went to pick up, Chelsea got there before her.

"I'll do Wilt's socks" Chelsea said stealing the basket of socks. She picked one up and sniffs it.

"Wilt" Chelsea said dreamily, holding the sock to her chest. Raven and Frankie were a little freaked out.

"Alright, then you can work on Jessica's tube tops" Frankie said. Raven looked at the pink tube top. "Wow. This girl has some bling" Raven said.

"Yeah. Jessica has always had a taste in fashion. She was voted the best dressed in the entire household" Frankie said. "Well me and her have got to get together and talk" Raven said.

She put in Jessica's purple and pink shirts.

"Hey Raven give me a hand" Chelsea said. "Sure thing Chels" Raven said, accidentally knocking over the bottle of detergent into the washer.

"So isn't he cute" Chelsea said.

"You drug me over here to answer that question" Raven said. Behind her all that detergent made a huge amount of bubbles so large it was the size of the new guy (He was on the episode "Beat with a shtick").

Frankie on the other hand saw the massive bubble volcano and ran out of the room.

"Raven. We better run" Chelsea said. "Why?" Raven looked behind her to see a large soapy flood.

"Save me lord" Raven said running out there like a bad out of heck. So did Chelsea.

It stopped.

Chelsea and Frankie gave Raven an angry look.

"My bad" Raven said.

"Well I cant wash the clothes here. Better go to the cleaners" Frankie said carrying a basket of laundry. "You 2 cleam the mess"

"Okay" They both said.

On the other hand Wilt waited downstairs no skateboard. "I must be going insane" Wilt said to himself.

Just then a imaginary friend that looked like a human with blue skin, black pants, and a black t-shirt skateboarded down the stairs. The skateboard stopped and the boy tumbled down the stairs. Luckily he wore a helmet.

Wilt heard footsteps coming. It was Frankie. She slipped on the board and fell.

Wilt held out his arm and caught her. "You saved me" Frankie said. "It was nothing really" Wilt said. "You're awesome" Frankie said. She motioned a finger for him to come closer. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was blushing so hard that he looked maroon colored.

He helped Frankie pick up the clothes on the ground and she was off.

Chelsea saw the whole kissing on the cheek part and was very jealous. She had to think of something.


End file.
